The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a marine vessel containing at least one vessel propeller located essentially over one-half of its circumference within a tunnel formed at the body or hull of the vessel.
Such type vessel is known to the art from U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,980, granted Feb. 26, 1974. The propeller of the vessel, during slow vessel travel, should be fully immersed in the water and during rapid travel should function as a so-called semi-immersed propeller. However, the selected configuration of the tunnel is unfavorable for slow vessel travel and also for rapid vessel travel with partially-immersed propeller, so that during operation large energy losses arise due to turbulence.